elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Yet Another Idea for Season 2 of Elite Force
Season 2 is the second season of Lab Rats: Elite Force. It will have 23 episodes, and will air between 2018 and 2019. Synopsis The Elite Force are on the brink of war between Rodissius and his children as their task is simple: get the superhero list back and defeat the shapeshifter family. But even if they can, will they be able to face off against the smartest man alive? Confirmed plot points *The shapeshifter arc will end in the season premiere. *Brandon Frangipani will join the cast as Cypher the Bloody and an unannounced character. *Cypher the Bloody will appear at the end of the premiere, and will be a series regular villain this season. *Bosco will appear in a recurring role this season. He will be portrayed by Josh Gad. *There will be at least 8 villains on Cypher's team this season. However, they won't be revealed until after the premiere. *Zekiel will be mentioned a lot throughout this season, and might possibly make an appearance in the season finale. If so, he will be voiced by Michael Dorn. *The Arcturion will make several appearances this season. *Bridget/Mr. Terror, Sebastian, Lexi, Tank, and Dr. Gao may return this season. If so, they will be portrayed by the same actors. *Horace, Alan and Optimo might appear this season. *Leo Dooley will return this season in a recurring role. New Characters *'Cypher the Bloody': A dangerous man with a fast and calculating mind, Cypher the Bloody is a man of science, who gained a superior intellect after an accident with the Arcturion space rock. After gaining an increased intelligence, Cypher gave eight regular people powers from the Arcturion and made them his acolytes. Destined to beat the Elite Force at their own game, Cypher may be the most powerful villain they ever faced, even in Chase's eyes. *'Bosco': The right hand man to Cypher, Bosco looks up to the man like a father figure, and helps Cypher with his plans to destroy the Elite Force. Episodes *We Shall Rise Again (#201/202) - 2018/2019 *The New Recruits (#203) - 2018/2019 *Rise and Fall (#204) - 2018/2019 *Nevertheless, She Persisted (#205) - 2018/2019 *Sebastian Returns (#206) - 2018/2019 *No Match for His Mind (#207) - 2018/2019 *The Ultimate Crossover (#208) - 2018/2019 *Don't Think (#209) - 2018/2019 *Mommy Darkest (#210) - 2019 *Game Show Frenzy (#211) - 2019 *Donald vs. Cypher (#212) - 2019 *Funny Good Times (#213) - 2019 *Bionic Superhero Team Up (#214) - 2019 *Bridge to the Unknown (#215) - 2019 *Oh No, It's... Him! (#216) - 2019 *The Greatest Minds Alive (#217) - 2019 *Mindscapers (#218) - 2019 *War on Caldera (#219/220) - 2019 *Salvation (#221) - 2019 *The Final Battle... Or Is It? (#222/223) - 2019 Cast Main Cast *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Brandon Frangipani as TBA *Matt Letscher as Cypher the Bloody Recurring Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Maile Flanagan as Perry *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Josh Gad as Bosco Guest Cast *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Eric Steinberg as Rodissius *Booboo Stewart and Ryan Potter as Roman & Riker *Fivel Stewart as Reese Trivia *Unlike the run time last season, each episode will last an hour (44 minutes). *Despite the finale title being about a final battle, it means that Chase will have a final battle with Cypher; albeit this will not be the series finale. Category:Blog posts